


the list

by cheekychanhee



Category: Kpop - Fandom, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekychanhee/pseuds/cheekychanhee
Summary: Jimin has a list. A list of people he has to try and forget about. Who just happens to be at the top of the list? Yoongi aka famous rapper Agust D





	1. Now I Gotta Add You To A List Of People To Try And Forget About

Jimin has a list. 

A list of people he has to try and forget about. 

It's not a very long list at all actually. Only about 10 names so far. Jimin usually appreciates the life lessons he has learned from failed relationships and the wrongdoings of others. But some wrongdoings are just too hard, just too evil, there's no lesson worth the pain. Some agony is not worth feeling everyday. 

So Jimin has a list and you may ask

"Who is at the top of the list?" 

Well that's no other than the infamous Min Yoongi


	2. Your Name Will Fade Out Gradually

Jimin 

Jimin wrote the eleventh person down on the list. It was an old time crush that just recently got married- happily married. Not all people on the list has caused extreme agony and calamity. Some are just failed love interests that he needs to stop pining over before all pride has been stripped away. 

Jimin made a rule 

When adding a new name to the list don't ever look at the other names

He broke that rule today. 

Jimin looked at the name on the top of the list. The one he didn't want to see. The person who was the reason for the list. 

Jimin had to push back the memories and the tears. He didn't want to think of him. He tries so hard. The other names on the list have all become forgotten and their memories are stored away. But not this one. He can't help but think of him with everything he does. When he goes to get coffee in the morning. When he goes to work. At night before he goes to sleep. Jimin was finally able to wake up and that person isn't the first thing he thinks of. He can't promise that they aren't the second. 

Over time it has gotten easier. It does not help that the person he is trying to forget is a world famous rapper. That is why Jimin no longer listens to the radio and actively avoids the news. 

Jimin decided he could use a nice walk to free his mind. Maybe he could go to the thrift book store. It's close to his job and he does have to work later. 

Jimin liked reading. He liked it a lot. When he reads he is transported to another world and is able to forget about everything. Block out the world. 

Jimin grabbed his bag and headphones. He found that music also blocked out the world. The walk to the book store wasn't long. That's one of the deciding factors in choosing his apartment. Jimin liked being close to everything but not right in the center. 

Before he knew it Jimin was at the entrance of the store. 

He walked in and set his stuff down on one of the tables. He liked the mixture of seats and couches amongst the over flowing books on shelves. 

"Back again Jimin" sally said. Sally owned the store and was a cute old woman who was always so friendly to Jimin. 

"I had some time to kill and there are still a few books left in that series you coerced me into buying" 

"I knew you would fall in love it" She sat back down in the worn out chair behind the counter. 

Jimin kept a small area to keep the books he bought to read for the week. After he reads a read book he drops them back off so others can read them. Since it's become a routine sally gives him a discount. She didn't want Jimin to pay but Jimin refused. 

Jimin sat down on the red couch towards the back and opened the book. He was getting caught up in the book and the words were coming to life. 

Sally keeps a small radio behind the counter and usually Jimin drowns it out. But today was different. He was thrown back to reality when he heard 

"Rapper Agust D was seen getting off a plane in Seoul. An inside source reports he is going to record his new album in a private studio here. His last album was recorded in New York and Daegu" 

Jimin couldn't believe it. The one person he has been trying to ignore is now closer than ever. Seoul is a big city so it's likely he won't run into him. Right? 

"Did you hear that Jimin? That big rapper is coming here. I wonder if he likes books" sally was always so sweet, Jimin told her about his past but he never mentioned Agust D. That secret he usually keeps to himself. 

"I'm gonna go to work now sally. See you tomorrow" 

They use to go to book stores. He knew Jimin's love for books and always admired the way Jimin easily got entranced by the words. Jimin loved their library dates. Jimin wishes he could forget.


	3. Don’t think my heart will try

Yoongi

Yoongi hasn't been to Seoul since the day he made the worst decision of his life, the day that he can't forget, the day he broke Jimin's heart.

Yoongi hoped that Jimin wouldn't hear that he was in town but when he stepped off the plane and saw a huge crowd of people with cameras, he knew it would be inevitable.

Yoongi didn't want Jimin to find out that way. He was going to send him a text or a letter but after what happened Jimin blocked him from everything. Even Jimin's mom won't answer his calls. Even if there was a way to talk to him Yoongi does not know what he would say or that Jimin would even care to listen. 

Jimin was and still is the muse for his music. Yoongi understands why Jimin never wants to speak to him again. Honestly, Yoongi doesn't really know how he lives with himself. He thought it would get easier over time and possibly it will but it hasn't yet. 

Yoongi plopped on the bed in the apartment he just signed a year lease on. He thought it would be a good time to take a break from touring and focus on the thing that makes him the happiest in the world - writing music. 

His music is what keeps him sane. Yoongi needed this time off or he was finally going to snap. Oh, how the media would love that. Don't get him wrong he loves to perform and travel the globe. He always imagined a life like this but he never expected it to happen. It can be stressful and so tiring. His managers pack his schedule so tight that it was hard to find time to write and compose. So once he performed that last show on the tour he got on a plane and did not look back. His manager pleaded with him to go to New York to write this album but to no avail. Yoongi understands the risk of being in the same city as Jimin, he just does not care. Sublimely that is why he chose Seoul. 

Yoongi was planning on getting coffee and getting straight into writing but he thought a quick nap wouldn't hurt. 

*******************************

After sleeping for six hours Yoongi definitely needed coffee before he went into the studio. He remembered a coffee shop within walking distance. He put on his tennis shoes and grabbed his keys. Still feeling groggy from the "nap", Yoongi barely remembers walking to the shop. It did not take him long to walk there. It was only a few blocks away which Yoongi was grateful for. He stood a few feet from the cáfe entrance and stopped dead in his tracks. 

That's when he saw him. Jimin. 

He was leaving the coffee shop. He looked tired but still beautiful. His hair was blonde now and of course, Jimin pulled it off. Yoongi used to always joke how Jimin could look good in anything. 

Jimin walked in the opposite direction Yoongi was coming from. Yoongi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was relieved Jimin didn't see him. He has been imagining every day since the day he left what he would say the next time he saw him but at this moment Yoongi is rendered utterly speechless. 

Yoongi knew there was a chance that he would run into Jimin. He did not think it would be this soon. Yoongi was fully awake by now and walks into the coffee shop. He orders quickly and impatiently waits for the coffee to be ready. 

The walk back is way different. Yoongi's head was running a mile a minute. He was still trying to process seeing him today. Yoongi had so many questions. Does it mean Jimin lives near here? Does Jimin still go to university? Does he work there? 

The only way for Yoongi to make sense of the mess in his head is for him to lock himself in his studio. And that's exactly what he did. He poured his heart out onto the paper and continued till he finally fell asleep.


	4. It could’ve been magic

Jimin 

Jimin woke up with the sun peaking through the curtains. Saturday's use to be his favorite. He and Yoongi would go get coffee from their favorite place and then go shopping at the farmers market. Now Jimin wakes up alone. 

It's been three years since Yoongi left. You would think Jimin would get use to the different routine but some things are just too hard to shake. Hoseok - Jimin's best friend from college- thinks Jimin doesn't want to get use to Yoongi not being here but of course Jimin refuses to listen. 

Since graduation Jimin doesn't get to see Hoseok as much as he use too so Jimin forced Hoseok to promise him weekend dates. This helps Jimin forget about what his weekends use to mean and he gets to see his best friend. 

This weekend they decided to get lunch at this new vegan restaurant not to far from Hoseok's apartment. Apparently Hoseok is starting a new healthy diet to improve his dance skills. He says all the elements of his body correspond to how he performs. Jimin gave up dancing after graduating and decided to focus on his writing. Hoseok teaches at a really fancy dance academy and in a few months is joining a dance crew on tour. Jimin is beyond proud and ecstatic for him. He's just going to miss him. 

After laying in bed for couple of minutes Jimin finally decided to leave the pile of warm blankets and get dressed. 

He threw on a plain white t shirt and a plaid long sleeve. Jimin didn't have the energy to create an elaborate outfit. Hoseok was always better at that then him. 

Luckily the restaurant wasn't too far away. Jimin was starving at this point and was in dire need of some coffee. 

"Jimin babe you're here!" Jimin turns around and sees his smiley best friend. Of course Hoseok looks great and dressed to the nines. 

"How do you manage to always look like you stepped off a runway?" Jimin says while playfully lifting Hoseoks jacket 

"What can I say, I'm just a man of many talents" Hoseok says and laughs his famous laugh. 

They walk in and grab a seat by the window. The restaurant is small but cute. It's well decorated and has a botanical theme. This might be Jimin's go to spot if the foods good. 

"So how's the writing going?" Hoseok asks 

"It's going. I'm just having a hard time staying inspired." Jimin sighs in defeat 

"Hey don't worry every artist has had that problem. You want to go to the dance studio with me? It might spark an idea" Hoseok always had that power of cheering Jimin up. Jimin always admired Hoseoks bubbly and optimistic personality. 

"I don't know. I haven't danced in forever." 

Hoseok sensed Jimin's hesitation but of course he's not going to give up. Jimin hasn't let loose in forever. If he goes at the rate he's going he won't ever be able to unwind. 

"Jimin, come on you need this! When is the last time you really let loose? You're too tense to write or create ideas. Dancing is like riding a bike." Hoseok looked at him with a smile and a hopeful look. 

"Fine. What would I do without you?" Jimin cracks a smile too. 

"Probably die"

They ate their food and talked about the dance crew Hoseok was joining. Jimin was so excited for his best friend. He was a little jealous that Hoseok will travel the world doing what he loves but Jimin tries to be optimistic and hope his time will come soon. 

Time always goes by fast with them and before they know it, it was time for them to split ways. Before doing so Hoseok made Jimin promise he was going to come into the dance studio soon. 

Jimin missed dancing but that's not what his heart missed most. Jimin decided to take a stop in the park before heading back to his apartment. He watched as children played on the swings. He thought about what it was like to be a kid. To have no worries and obligations. Just carefree and overwhelming optimistic. 

"Is that Park Jimin?" Jimin swivels around to see an old face 

"Seokjin! How are you?" Jimin got up and offered a hug. Seokjin smiled widely and accepted 

"I'm doing good. It's been awhile. I told you to call me often, what happened to that?" Seokjin always had a caring heart 

"I'm sorry, I know should have but I got busy. That's a shitty excuse, you don't deserve that." 

"Hoseok calls me every once in awhile. Last time we talked he told me he joined a dance crew. I felt so proud" Seokjin wiped a fake tear from his eye 

"I'm so excited for him. He deserves it." Jimin smiled thinking about his best friend 

"You know he's back in town. We knew it would have happened eventually. I was actually going to call you about that. Are you okay?" Jimin knee exactly who he was talking about 

Hoseok often avoided conversations that would make people uncomfortable but Seokjin can't leave things unspoken. He will keep pestering you til you open up. That's why Jimin has been hesitant to call. In the end, Jimin is usually happy to finally let the thoughts out of the cage that is his head. 

"I should have guessed he would come back. He wasn't going to be gone forever. Even if it felt like it." 

"Are you going to talk to him" Seokjin tried to tread lightly 

"I have nothing to say." Jimin looked down at his shoes. Seokjin was going to respond but then 

"Hey babe I got the coffee" Namjoon appears with two coffees 

"Hey look who it is, Jimin, how are you?" Namjoon was always sweet. He also happened to be best friends with the person who broke Jimin's heart 

"Namjoon, it's good to see you. I'm fine, how about yourself?" Jimin offered a smile 

"I'm good. Seokjin and I have been super busy lately." 

Jimin always admired their relationship. Even after dating for five years they're still head over heels for each other. 

"I have to go but it was great seeing you guys" 

"Jimin you better call me or so help me god I'm going to show up to your house and beat the crap out of you" Seokjin said sternly while also pulling Jimin in for a hug. Namjoon just laughed at his boyfriend a patted Jimin's shoulder as a kind gesture 

Jimin left the park feeling worse then before. He was happy to see Seokjin and Namjoon don't get him wrong. It just brought up old memories. 

They all became friends in college. Jimin and Hoseok were freshman at the time while Namjoon was a sophomore, Seokjin and Yoongi were juniors. Those were the good times. Jimin wouldn't have survived college without them. Some days Jimin wished he could go back but other days he wished he could erase those memories. 

When he got back to his apartment he jumped on his bed and buried his head in the pillows. Maybe that would stop his head from wandering. 

It didn't and he thought of 

Him


End file.
